The Crossroads of Mass and Madness
by The Dark Madness Dragon
Summary: "Well, looks like Kansas finally kicked us out" Quote - Deimos. Hank and Co have been chucked out of their universe, and into Mass Effect! how will the hero/murderous trio survive, and why does Sanford have such a problem with trusting Deimos for advice? Note: Humor is to be expected, but also involves action, much action. Cover art done by me.
1. Chapter 1

'Disclaimer/Notes: Madness Combat is a original work from Matt 'Krinkels' Jolly, and Mass Effect is owned by Bioware and EA respectively, even though they messed up the endings to ME3.

(This chapter is simply a recap on everything thats happened since my last post)

Hey guys! I'm back, again, after much toil and blood, literally at one point, don't ask, I got a new computer, a windows 8, and regretfully, I have to work again on wordpad, because I still lack the money to get Word, and my internet is so slow I cant download Libra Office without losing it halfway through downloading.

I have been waiting to write something like this for some time now, yes, I know I have been neglecting my other stories, but I will get the chapters, and my other new story, up soon enough, once I transfer the files from my Old Windows XP (R.I.P 2015) that cant do much aside from hold my files, which is a good thing I suppose.

Other then that, I have a recap on my life here, just a rant, don't read it if you don't want to: Jumped out of a moving car, into a huge foam pit, senior camp was very fun. paint ball champ once again to the point our team, team madness (A tribute to Spirit9871's story Hank's Legacy), dubbed me Hank, so I suppose I did well. Learnt Italian, and a bit of Russian. Finally... I finally asked out the girl I had a crush on out on a date, and she said YES! so we have been together for about 7 weeks now.

Ok, now thats taken care of, since its not too long, I will write up the first part of the story since its only a prolog, so, Enjoy, I suppose.

**In every man, woman and child, there is a hero, there is a Hank, a Shepard, it matters not which one it is, but what does is how you use yours"**

**~TDMD, The Dark Madness Dragon**

Chapter 0: Prolog

It was done, the two universes were closing in, a hooded figure watched over on a hologram monitor embedded in a grey table with a steel box, painted grey, on top.

The hooded figure was completely shrouded in Darkness, the golden glow from the screen not even piercing the hoods darkness, the figure watched silently, it waited for the moment where the dimensions would pass, and connect.

_"ETA in 5 minutes Commander, you'll get to see Tail again, and see how your kids doing, but I'm getting a strange view on screen, armless and legless people running around doing crazy shit is on the LRT_" a voice sounded from a speaker named: "ME UNI"

_"I swear, when you went back for the machine gun, I saw a weird ass ship flying through the air in the sky, like that one from your game Deimos ... You mean the Normandy? ... Yeah ..._" That came out of another speaker on the right side, opposite the first, it was labeled: "MC UNI"

The figure chuckled deeply, "Soon... Madness and Mass will combine, and the darkness will rule once more..." the figure left, leaving the device on, out of the right speaker came a very loud OH SHIT! while the left speaker cut out, then the right one did, the room's darkness was now replaced with red, showing what was in the room, a sleeping army of disfigured agents and monsters.

"The end begins..." The figure closed the door, leaving the rooms red highlight to fade back to the darkness, the red melting off the walls into the floor, disappearing like blood dripping down the walls, then being soaked up by a sponge like floor.

Ok, not too long as I said, but it highlights the main points, MC and ME respectively, but how many game references can you find here? answer in the reviews section, and I will tell you if its right, but yeah, this is a long overdue project I have been planning for a year and a half now, so this is a big step, I hope it doesn't do too badly, I have 14 chapters written, and will update as frequently as I can,

"I am the Harbinger of your destruction" ~ Sovereign, Mass Effect 1, Mission: Virmire


	2. Chapter 2: Waking

TCMM Chap 1: The Mad-Mass

Disclaim: Madness Combat belongs to Matt "Krinkels" Jolly, while Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and EA respectively.

**"If we humans are responsable for all the good in the world, does that also mean we are responsable for all the bad?"**

**~My Friend, JH**

_"Are they ok?" "They just fell out of the sky, I doubt anyone will be ok after that"_ Hank began to wake up, but fell out cold again in seconds...

*Elsewhere*

There was a black body inside the truck Hank and Co were driveing before, the truck had wedged itself into a building, and was tightly stuck in, the body groaned and sat up, he was in a roughly torn agent suit with a red tie, dress pants and strangely, sneakers, pure white.

His short black hair was all messed up, and had dryed blood through it, his blood red eyes scanned the area, looking out the trucks open back, he grabbed a key off the floor and undid his handcuffs, putting them away in his pocket, he stood up, stumbling and leaning against the trucks wall for support.

"Uhhh... I really need to stop getting captured, its already ruining my reputation." He shook his head, and looked around.

He opened a crate and chucked off his top coat, he pulled out another coat and put it on, he took out a knife and put it away, then grabbed a pistol from the crate, and holstered it, taking a few clips extra, he picked up his shades, but put them away, and looked in another crate.

The second crate was most empty, aside from an odd arm brace that glowed orange, he put it on, and it disappeared.

He walked to the back, and looked down, it was a near 9 story drop, but it was just water below him, he looked around the vast area, where ever he was, it seemed to be the posh upscale area, he took a few steps back, and ran forward, jumping out, and landing in the water, he opened his eyes, then remembered one very important piece of information...

He was an absolutely useless swimmer.

_"At least I have that thing with my lungs that allow me to breath under water, that was one painful experement"_

*Meanwhile...*

Hank had woken up, and dragged Sanford and Deimos to the side, in a dark allyway.

"Fuck sakes, where even are we?" he took off his goggles and rubbed his eyes, then put his goggles back on. He looked over at Sanford and Deimos, Sanford was now just snoring, while Deimos was waking up, he looked out into the allyway end and looked ata person walking past, then looked at Hank, "Why did I see a turian?"

*At the other end...*

The agent was now out of the water after about 3 hours of trying to swim, he reached the edge of the lake and got out, shaking himself mostly dry, he got looks from passers by, but mostly from a C-Sec agent, another turian, in blue.

"Hey! No swimming in the lake! I'm taking you in" the turian walked closer, the agent looked around, then bolted in the other direction, the turian groaned and gave chase, but little did he know, the chase would soon get much, much worse...

Ok, I'm going to end it there, its 9:00 at night right now here and I have to work in the morning.

So, its starting off slow, there will be more in the future, with better described plot, and there is a fight scene coming up soon enough, in the next chapter, I promise you all that.

But yes, it is late here, so Im going to end it, I wish everyone luck, R&amp;R if you can.

Thank you.

~TDMD

"If one does not focus on their goal, their goal no longer exists, it is past the fabric of reality, never to be retreaved"

~Bhuddist Uncle of Mine


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

Chapter 2: Click your heels Dorothy...

Disclaim: Madness Combat belongs to Matt "Krinkels" Jolly, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and EA respectfully.

"**A blocked path also offers guidance." ~Mason Cooley.**

After a rather exhausting 30 minute sprint through the walkways between the presidium and the wards. The agent, while exhausted completely, managed to ditch the C-Sec officer, by jumping into a trash chute.

The agent landed on a crate, which broke his fall, while painfully.

He looked around himself, looking for the emptying hatch, when he noticed something glinting in the red light.

"Holy shit… who would dump a gun in here?" the agent picked up a rather dirty gun, examining it, he looked at the side of it, it read: "Incendiary Ammunition", and had a holographic bullet on the side with fire at its base.

"Well, that confirms one thing, I'm not in Nevada anymore, so where am I then?" He opened the hatch, and exited the chute, brushing his suit off. He put his shades in his suit pocket, as they were broken.

He wandered around a little, discovering he was in the wards markets level. He was wondering why people were giving him weird looks, then he looked at himself. He was still wet from his lake dive, and he smelt like a trash tip. "Damn it, I had a shower this morning. I need some new clothes… and fast."

He looked at a store he was right outside, it spelt A.A.H.W on the sign, but under it said "Advanced Armour and Heavy Weapons".

He walked in, and was immediately in awe. The place was packed with weapons and armour, with particularly large cannon type weapons behind the counter, the man working there was old, human, but he looked like he had been through his fair share of battles, made obvious by the numerous scars and metal plates holding his body together, he was sitting back in a chair.

"Welcome to AAHW. How may I service you today?" The man stood up and smiled.

"Hi, ummm… just an odd question, but do you sell suits like this?" The agent asked.

The man frowned, "Not for a long time, you should see my son in the store across from here."

The agent sighed, "Ok, onto the other reason I'm here, do you make custom weapons?"

The old man sat back down, "Not for just anyone, custom weapons are very expensive, as most require raw materials that since the reaper war ended are in low stock."

The agent looked around, " I am assuming I Would be able to trade my gun in here?"

"Of course." The man stood up once more, and leaned against the counter.

The agent pulled out the gun that he picked up from the trash shoot, and put it down on the counter.

The man picked it up, and looked at it closely, "What you have here is a Paladin, level 3 grade, fairly good condition, a little dirty, muzzle break and extended heat clip mods, inferno ammo mod… but no ammo, no problem." he took a clip from under the counter and loaded it, then fired it into a bunch of tungsten slag metal, it pierced right through.

"And it can power through tungsten… 50,000 credits total" he handed over a black card, with a little screen on it, it showed the number of credits in red on the screen.

"Now then, go get yourself suited up, then return here for something else.".

The agent nodded and smiled, "Thank you." he extended his hand, which the man took, who smiled back, "No, thank you, I pay trade for half of what I would get at selling it, and a few merc groups come in here with big money, millions dollars for this thing."

The agent grinned, and left, going to the store across the road, _'I wonder what happened to the assholes who captured me...'_.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Ok, Deimos, let me get this right here… we are in that shitty ass game you play in your off time?" Sanford was less than pleased already, he was woken up by Deimos, who had thrown water at him, his mood was made worse by the realisation that he was in the game he despised, he always died in the tutorial of the third one.

"Yes, precisely."

"Fuck sakes…"

Deimos grinned, "Hey, just be happy we didn't end up in Dark Souls"

Sanford looked like his head was about to explode, but Hank intervened, with some rather important news.

"Guys, you know how I was the one with the arm right?"

"Yes, what about your Mega-Wank fist?" Deimos was still grinning.

"You have arms too."

Deimos stopped grinning, and looked at himself, coming as quite a shock, since he had lived his entire life with no arms or legs, he now had them, then he realised something very important, to him at least, "Hey San?"

"What now?" He groaned

Deimos kicked him in the shin, making him shout in pain.

"Yep, they're real, we aren't dreaming."

Sanford immediately went for Deimos with his hands raised, Deimos looked at the alleyway entrance as a way to escape but found something that was not freedom at all, "Uhhh… guys? We have company." There were 2 of the meanest looking aliens to date staring at them.

"Vorcha. Nasty buggers. They regen like crazy." Deimos said, as soon as he spoke, the two vorcha raised their guns at them, which would turn out to be a bad move.

Hank didn't hesitate, he instantly snatched out and grabbed the larger gun off the more menacing one, kicked it back, then destroyed the two with a large scatter blast from the gun, severing one in half, and opening up the others body.

Hank looked at the gun, it read M-28 Katana on the side, Deimos grimmanced, "Bleh, standard issue weapon… would rather put my life in the hands of The Higher Ups."

Hank looked at Deimos, "It blows shit up like the Mag Agent shotgun, and you say it's bad."

Deimos sighed, "Hank… there's smaller guns in this universe that deal literal metric fuckton's more damage than this piece of crap."

Hank looked at the pistol on the other corpse, which Deimos picked up smiling, "Arc pistol, a giant taser to organics, but an utterly terrifying weapon of mass destruction to synthetics."

Hank stared out into the presidium as Deimos fanboyed over the 'Giant Taser', _'Now we have an agent to find...'_.

~~~Elsewhere~~~

The agent got a new suit, as well as a leather duster to go over the top, the duster cost him most of his money, but it was worth it by the shop owners opinion.

He had also visited a nearby hairdresser to get his hair done, as the crash, the swim in the lake and the dive down the trash chute had removed any evidence of his previous hair style.

He had returned to the AAHW, and was talking to the old man.

"The name is Jason by the way. Jason Verdun".

The agent and Jason spent the next half an hour talking about getting custom weapons made, at the end they had worked out a shotgun/sniper loadout for him, as well as a light armour set that could be changed to be medium or heavy armour if necessary to take some serious blows.

"Ok, that works out as 10,000 for the complete set, as well as the upgrades you want me to fit, should be the rest of the money you got from me before." Jason said, going back behind the counter with the plans.

The agent nodded and handed the card over, Jason then handed it back after withdrawing the funds, and the agent pocketed it, and gave Jason a nod, Jason smiled in return, "I have something here for you, consider it a gift for taking the time to sit down and discuss things in detail."

He pulled out a large crate, about the size of a wooden shipping crate, and put it down. The crate was black in colour, and had a giant symbol on it, which looked like a giant green centipede.

"I call this baby Kalros, after that huge ass mother of all Thresher Maws that took out the reaper on Tuchanka. I spent 8 years developing this after my great grandfather's favorite handgun"

The agent opened the case, and looked at its contents, it was a gun, it looked like five-seven, but the various mods covering the body and energy cell that made up the handle told him otherwise, he didn't know why the case was so huge though.

"The only thing I ask for in return, is your name."

The agent looked at Jason, then sighed, "I don't know my real name, so I go by Dark now."

Jason nodded, "Ok Dark, Kalros is all yours, do look after her."

Dark picked up Kalros and the few thermal clips in the case, then pocketed them too, "You may want a place to store those. Thermal clips are called THERMAL for a reason, they can overheat in your pocket and burn a hole through you, that and they will become useless." Jason chucked him a belt, it had a holster and a few loops protruding from the tanned leather, they were just the right size for the thermal clips.

Dark put them in their place, then holstered Kalros, he thanked Jason, then left after he was told the armour and weapons would be ready in a few hours.

Dark walked a fair distance, then sat down on a park bench overlooking the lake, he sighed, "Mass Effect huh? Not really my idea of a break from the agentry and killing of Nevada, but it will do, and we appear to be post reaper war time... with the Citadel repaired back to it's ME 3 state, but how much farther into the future are we?... I wonder what Shepard is like…" He looked up at the artificial sky of the presidium, and was engrossed in thought, then he looked around himself as an elcor and volus walked past.

"Wonder what happened to Hank and the others? I can't say I would be sad if they died but… still…"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"HANK! LEAVE THE FUCKING HANAR ALONE!" Deimos was yelling at Hank, who thought it was a good idea to prod what he called: "A giant jellyfish".

The hanar seemed to become very annoyed, "This one is growing tired of your waste excrement." it whacked him across the face with a tentacle and left, Hank was rather confused for a moment, "Did I just get bitch slapped by a jellyfish?"

Deimos sighed, Sanford was just laughing at hank, who then lifted his goggles and gave Sanford the 'Death Stare'. Sanford quickly stopped, satisfied, Hank lowered his goggles.

Deimos walked over to a bench nearby and sat down, there was another bench behind it, with a man sitting on it.

Deimos glanced at him, he had a strange tattoo on the back of his neck, it read:

**6661337666**.

Deimos frowned, he had seen that before, on the agent they captured, he dismissed the thought however, as the agent wasn't that old.

The man turned around, time seemed to slow down as if he were in the adrenaline mode of a soldier in Mass Effect, Deimos tensed up, readying his Arc Pistol.

The man was now facing Deimos, but then Deimos sighed with relief, he was just an old man in an old leather duster.

"Deimos…" the man said in a raspy voice.

Deimos froze, "Shit…"

"Deimos… this was our future… Mass Effect becomes real… we all came here together..."

Deimos was about to get up and run away, when the old Dark grabbed his arm and sat him back down.

"You must listen to me… there's something coming… that you can't defeat alone… find the young me that came here with you... He is like you… and knows this place better than your friends...

Deimos nodded.

"You will need his knowledge of Mass Effect to assist you… get as much equipment from this time as you can... very soon... you, your friends, and my younger self will be teleported to the beginning of Mass Effect one… go to Eden Prime… Reach the beacon first… and learn what you can…" the old Dark choked on the last words, he disappeared in a black smoke that emitted from his body.

Deimos, who was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, he went back over to Hank and Sanford, who had broken up their fight.

"New plan, find that agent."

Sanford raised an eyebrow, "How exactly?"

"I know what he looks like now… he's right there." Deimos pointed to a leather duster clad young man with black short hair.

"Keanu Reeves?" Sanford squinted.

Deimos facepalmed, "No! The agent looks like him, must be a Matrix fan or something." Deimos ran over to the man, who walked into a store, conveniently named A.A.H.W.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"You know, you suit the chosen one look." Jason said, smirking.

Dark stopped, "Wait, you watched the Matrix?"

"From start to Smith, never liked a movie better than that, really pushed some boundaries."

Dark smiled, "well, I am a Keanu Reeves fan myself."

Jason grinned, "Well, at least someone knows who he is around here."

Dark nodded, "Let's take a look at what you've got for me." they stepped behind the counter, and into the back room, there was a syringe there, glowing gold.

"Needle input armour, once it's in your system, you can put it on or off by simply wanting it to be on or off."

He lead Dark over to a table, where there was a black sniper rifle, and what appeared to be an AA-12, but it had red glowing lights embedded in it, Jason picked up the sniper.

"I used the bodies of old human weapons, for that good old feel, and combine tech with them to create new weapons, this is the Widowmaker, a combo of the Black Widow, and the M84 Barrett, the Black Widow was an upgrade of the M-98 Widow, which was a single shot obliterator weapon, the Black Widow was more like the Armageddon itself, because the power of the widow is now in three shots. The Barrett is an auto sniper, combine the power of the black widow with the auto fire and magazine size of the Barrett, The Widower Barretta will end most things in your path."

Jason put the sniper down and picked up the shotgun, "The Death Star. Same caliber as the infamous Claymore shotgun, which is known for blowing people's arms off, there's a lot of power in that. The body is from an AA-12, its an auto shotgun made by humans, drums like this can hold up to 42 shots normal rounds, 180 if their standard human old fashioned rounds, claymore shots can only fit 20. A no recoil shotgun dampener of the highest grade is in here, and with the power of a Claymore, no recoil is your best friend, the Death Star is used to kill a lot of things in a short amount of time, or to destroy a few targets leaving little left of their existence."

Dark was listening to everything he said closely, Jason put the guns down, "a bonus for these, they can be modded to use any ammo mod, but there's a special mod, the Mundane mod."

He picked up a small grey chip, then walked over to some strange metal fragments, he fired the Death Star into one, it did heavy damage from the single shot fired. He lined up another of the fragments, and put the chip in the guns mod stacker, a grey holographic bullet appeared on the side, with a squared hockey mask of the the right side of the base that was a darker grey.

He fired, the entire piece of metal, which was about 6 feet tall, and 3 meters thick just disintegrated from existence, Jason turned to a now nearly shitting himself in amazement Dark, "Mundane shots increase the damage by 3 times, plus it adds on a random side effect, right there was what I call the Hellfire side effect. You can name the others as they happen."

Dark grinned, "And this is mine now?" He gestured to all of the stuff.

"Yes"

Dark got the armour, and injected it into him.

~~**NOTE**~~

_**This is my version of the Cervical (I think that's how you spell it) armour from Xionic madness, note, it is different in many ways, as only the injection process is the same, you need not be a cyborg for this stuff to work, and it has many different upgrades in it.**_

_**I only used the syringe because I could not figure out any other way to get it into the body without everything becoming extremely gruesome or uncomfortable.**_

~~**NOTE**~~

The armour appeared on him, despite the gold colour in the syringe, the main armour itself was completely black, with a red metal visor with four glowing eye slits in it, which showed up as dark purple as the armour activated, he looked around, and picked up a dark blood red scarf, quickly turning it into a balaclava, and putting it around his face that was left exposed.

The armour itself was exactly like the Dragon Blood Armour from Mass Effect 3, but the armour was an oil black, and the red dragon and red colour on it was a dark gold.

"The Pyrite Dragon armour. Its something I've been working on for quite some time, I wish you the best in your endeavors." Jason handed him the weapons, Dark holstered the shotgun and sniper in the right places, and made sure Kalros was secured in the right spot.

"Also, take this, I discovered it on a trip to Earth one time, it's a black steel blade, cuts through anything I can find, and as you can tell, I'm more a gun man myself."

Jason got a sword off the wall, and handed it and the sheath to Dark, who used the strap attached to the sheath to hang it over his back.

Dark walked upstairs, and out in front of the shop, the armour disappeared, leaving just Kalros and the sword slung over his back as defence, as the other weapons had warped out with the armour. His duster flared out at the back as a few hover cars zoomed past overhead, he looked down the path, and saw Hank, Sanford and Deimos, Hank had his katana sword ready, Sanford had his hook.

Dark grabbed kalros in one hand, and the sword in the other, right hand sword, left hand gun.

Deimos had nothing however, he put himself between the two opposing sides.

He approached Dark, as if they were only strangers meeting for the first time.

Dark flinched, he lowered Kalros back into its holster. "The fuck?" Sanford said confused

"We need your help. Apparently you play this as well."

Dark lowered the sword back into the sheath, "Yeah, I play in my off time… how do you know?"

"An old man with the same registration number you have told me."

"6661337666? in bold?"

"Yeah"

"Shit" Dark sighed, "What now then?"

"We all calm down before something happens." Deimos said.

"Fuck that, he's an agent, he dies." Sanford said

"Deimos has a point San, fighting here could end us all." Hank sheathed, Sanford groaned in defyance but then put his hook away, as it was 3 to 1, but before anyone else could do anything, they were surrounded by heavily armoured and armed C-Sec agents and officers. "Got any more bright idea's asshole?" Sanford growled at Deimos.

They had been forced into a corner slowly, with Hank and Dark protecting Deimos and Sanford.

All of a sudden, everything went dark, all the light around them disappeared, the C-Sec agents were being ripped apart and shredded by some unknown force, while the lower ranked officers in regular uniforms were just dissolving, their screams fading as they melted away to nothing

"The fuck?" Sanford said looking around as the new environment formed.

Deimos sighed and grinned, the darkness had faded slowly, they stood exactly where they were before the darkness, but it was all different at the same time.

It was cleaner, smaller, and better looked after, "Well, looks like Kansas finally kicked us out." Deimos remarked, lighting up a cigarette.

Dark looked around, "Wait, that means we are in…"

Deimos and Dark looked at each other and both said it at the same time, "Mass Effect 1".

~~~Chapter End~~~

Ok, so I completely re-wrote this chapter, as from looking at the version before hand, it was rather half assed and pretty bad to read. My own writing hurt my brain, which is pretty bad.

I would like to apologise to those who were expecting a great story, and found this instead. I am aware I am a shit writer, and I take to long to post, and my stories aren't that good anyway. I write because it gives me just that little bit of stability in my life.

Sorry this got personal but it had to be said, and even if you don't like this story, please feel free to post a review anyway, good or bad I accept reviews no matter what.

**~TDMD**


	4. Chapter 4: Eden Agression

Chap 3: This Ain't No Oz.

Disclaim: Madness Combat belongs to Matt "Krinkels" Jolly, Mass Effect belongs to Bioware and EA respectfully.

* * *

After much wandering, and a little advice from the Citadel VI, the group had made it round to C-Sec headquarters.

"Ok, plan is, grab a small ship, and get the fuck out of here." Dark explained, Deimos nodded, "the only ship available to us in this time is a simple cruiser, only needs 3 people to fly it, while another acts as captain, simple."

"But getting in isn't, the only way in without tripping any alarms and without being seen is the air vents, thats our best bet, Sanford, we need you to use your hook to rip off the cover to the vent." Dark instructed, Sanford followed order, and got it off, Hank catching it as it fell.

"Now we need to get up there, Deimos, you know the map, you go first." Deimos got a run back, then dark gave him a jump boost up to the vent, Sanford got up by himself using his hook, Hank jumped the whole 6 meter distance, while Dark wall ran, jumped off, landed feet first on another wall, then jumped off that one into the vent.

Deimos lead the way, up, down, left, left, right, up.

He carefully opened the vent, and put it aside, they were on top of a ledge in the docking bay.

"Ok, now what?" Sanford asked.

"No idea." Deimos responded.

Sanford and Deimos got into another of their iconic arguments, but before they could fully get into it, Hank and Dark dropped on the guards and knocked them out, Dark looked back up, "Put your tampons in already ladys, we gotta get moving."

Deimos dropped, followed by a grumbling Sanford, the ship before them was small, only about the length and width of 2 fighters.

"This is stupid, we don't even know how to fly one of these!" Sanford proclaimed, Dark and Deimos grinned, "You don't, but we do."

-5 Minutes Later-

"SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Sanford wasn't liking the fact that while Dark was flying the ship, and Deimos and Hank were controlling speed and weapons respectively, he had to stand up and read directions.

"Stop your whining, we are approaching the relay." Dark groaned

Deimos adjusted the ship for the jump, while Dark approached, "hitting relay in 3, 2, 1,"

Deimos grinned, "Hold onto your lunches because Kansas has kicked us out!"

Dark smiled, "Jump initiated."

The entire ship was covered in a blue light, as it shot through, stopping at another relay, Sanford had fallen over.

"_Now arriving in __Exodus cluster, Utopia"_ The VI system stated.

"Why are we here?" Deimos asked.

"Remember the first game? The Prothean beacon, Shepard's first mission, the idea here is to get to the prothean beacon before they do." Dark said.

The ship landed, right in the middle of the fight between the 212 and the geth.

The geth turned their attention to the ship, only to be taken out by Hank with the heavy turret, Hank was enjoying himself to say the least, while Dark, Deimos and Sanford got equipped with gear, Hank did before hand.

After Hank was done, tearing the geth apart with the turret, he stepped off the ship, followed by Dark, Deimos, and Sanford after he thought he was ready.

There were only two people left, both from the 212, both were looking right at them, one ran right at them, gun raised, "Nerali!" The other yelled, Hank quickly picked up the Geth plasma rifle on the ground next to him, and unloaded everything into the woman who ran at them, she fell to the ground.

"I like this" Hank stated, he threw it to the side, the other ran, Dark and Deimos weren't very happy, "well… at least we have a side quest…".

They walked off, the ship exploded, as they wandered over the hill.

"The fuck?" Deimos said in awe, "Who blew up the ship?"

"Hank and myself." Dark said, continuing walking.

Deimos followed, still trying to figure out how they managed that.

After walking a fair distance, Sanford was getting bored, but then he screamed suddenly, causing Hank to tackle him, "Shut it, we don't need the whole galaxy to hear us".

Deimos frowned, "Eden Prime, and Sanford is screaming… must have seen Nihlus."

"The specter Nihlus? Nihlus Kryik?" Dark asked.

"Yeah, the same, must be doing that scouting thing." Deimos replied, looking around.

"Which means that Shepard, Kaidan and the 12 minute Jenkins can't be far behind." Hank said, Deimos and Dark looked at him in disbelief, "What? I played it when I got a moment."

A giant ship flew overhead, stopping nearby.

"Jebus Christ… The Normandy…" Deimos was in wonder.

"Yeah, its pretty amazing in person… Fuck!" Dark suddenly swore.

"What? Did you hit a gas bag or something?" Deimos asked.

"We forgot to check what Shepard was, class, gender, appearance…"

"Easy enough, just wait for Kaidan to respond."

Dark sighed, "Suppose, we can't mess with the story, but I have one thing we must change."

"What is it?" Deimos groaned.

"We have to make sure Jenkins lives."

Hank looked at Dark, "Why? He is useless."

"He never got to fight, besides, another soldier."

"Fine, they are approaching the gasbags."

Deimos was watching from the ridge, overhearing the conversation.

"_What the heck are those?" "Gasbags, don't worry, they're harmless._" One raised his gun, and shot one, causing it to explode. "_Damn!"_

Deimos got the others to move around, but as they made their way around, Hank, while he looked at the first drone, dislodged some rocks, making the whole group fall down below the drones, which turned their attention to them.

"Fuck! Now you have done it!" Deimos yelled, Dark pulled Kalros from the holster and blew one of the drones to pieces, the other started firing, getting Hank in the shoulder, but only causing a graze, Hank wasn't very pleased, as shown by the fact he jumped up to the drones height and punched it out of the air, making it explode on the ground.

"Ok, on second thought, you are forgiven." Deimos said, pulling Sanford out of the dirt.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!"

The group turned to look at the source of the voice, it was the soldier in white from before, Deimos did as he was told, Sanford groaned, Dark holstered his gun, and Hank… Hank backfisted her with his left hand and stole her gun, throwing it off the edge of the cliff.

She got up and ran, "That was Ashley Williams, tough bitch, but obviously not a fan of mutants." Dark said.

"She never was a fan of aliens, why would her opinion differ from mutants?" Deimos asked rhetorically.

Hank looked around, "Guys, we got a problem."

"What is it now?" Deimos asked, before the tree next to him got a huge hole in it, he looked at it, then for the source, four people in black armor were in the distance, one was sniping them.

"Shit! Duck!" Sanford leaped to the ground, just as a shot whizzed over his head.

Hank picked him up and started running, Deimos and Dark started running too, but Deimos wasn't so lucky, a shot clipped his shoulder, sending him head over heals from the force.

"FUCK!" He then lead onto cursing heavily, Dark stopped, picked him up, then ran to the side, picking up a metallic box sitting on the ground, before catching up with Hank.

"Deimos got hit in the shoulder, if memory serves me correctly, there is medigel in the box, along with 2-3 grenades."

"I'm assuming this clear pasty shit is the medigel, and these disk things are the grenades?"

"Yeah." Dark took the medigel and applied it using the instructions, Hank pocketed the grenades.

"Dark, did you see FOUR soldiers instead of three?" Deimos asked.

"Yeah… What the fuck?" Dark thought about it.

"We got Shepard, Kaidan, Jenkins… Who's the fourth one?"

"Woman, N7, possibly FemShep." Hank pointed out.

Dark helped Deimos up, only to have drones fly overhead, but oddly, right past them, Hank got everyone to move ahead quickly, only to find that, while Ashley Williams wasn't there, their small group now had a challenge, They were pressed against Geth on one side, and Alliance military on the other.

"You have got to be fucking me" Sanford remarked.

"Well, this ain't no Oz, what did you expect?" Deimos said, drawing his weapon.

Hank and Sanford did the same, Dark was just looking at the Dragon Teeth that turn people to husks.

"Guys… A.T.P Engineer body on the Dragons tooth…".

* * *

Ok, end of this chapter, not much to say, just that I should be getting more sleep, and my cold is such a pain in the ass.

See you all next time.


End file.
